battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Soul Episode 01
The first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. Yukimura meets a boy named Sasuke, who picked a fight with Toshiie's gang. Summary Featured Card Sengoku-Gurendragon Matches Sasuke vs. Nagayori Turn 1 (Sasuke) -Sasuke summons two Bladra at level 1 and Erimakilizard at level 2. Turn 2 (Nagayori) -Nagayori summons Ohdoran at level 2 and Rainydle at level 2. -Nagayori attacks with Ohdoran, Sasuke blocks with Bladra, Bladra is destroyed. -Nagayori attacks with Rainydle, Sasuke blocks with Erimakilizard, Erimakilizard is destroyed. Turn 3 (Sasuke) -Sasuke summons Bladra at level 3 and levels up the other Bladra to level 2. -Sasuke attacks with the level 3 Bladra, Nagayori takes a life, 4 lifes remain. Turn 4 (Nagayori) -Nagayori summons Rainydle at level 1 and he brings Ohdoran, Rainydle down to level 1. -Nayagori attacks with Dos-Monkey, Sasuke blocks with Bladra, Bladra is destroyed. -Nayagori attacks with his remaining three spirits, Sasuke takes his life for all three, 2 lifes remain. Turn 5 (Sasuke) -Sasuke summons Erimakilizard at level 2, two Dinoychusaw at level 1 and level 2. Turn 6 (Nagayori) -Nagayori summons Morgesaurus at level 1, Rainydle at level 2. -Nagayori attacks with Morgesaurus, Sasuke blocks with level 2 Dinoychusaw, with Morgesaurus's effect when attacking, it adds 2000 BP, both are destroyed. -Nagayori attacks with Dos-Monkey, Sasuke blocks with Erimakilizard , Erimakilizard is destroyed. -Nagayori attacks with Rainydle, Sasuke blocks with Bladra , Bladra is destroyed. -Nagayori attacks with Ohdoran, Sasuke blocks with Bladra , Bladra is destroyed. -Nagayori attacks with both Rainydle, Sasuke is forced to take his last 2 life. Winner: Nagayori Yukimura vs. Nagayori Turn 1 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons two Ikusatokage, one at level 1, one at level 2. Turn 2 (Nagayori) -Nagayori summons Dos-Monkey. Turn 3 (Yukimura) -Yukimura brings Ikusatokage down to level 1 and summons Jinraidragon at level 1, he places soul core on Jinraidragon. -Yukimura attacks with Jinraidragon, with its effects when attacking, Jinraidragon adds 3000BP, because it has soul core, yukimura activates soul core. Nagayori blocks with Dos-Monkey, Dos-Monkey is destroyed. -Yukimura attacks with both, 3 lifes remain. Turn 4 (Nagayori) -Nagayori summons Ohdoran at level 1, Rainydle at level 2, Morgesaurus at level 3. -Nagayori attacks with both, Yukimura takes a life for both, 3 lifes remain. Turn 5 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons Sengoku-Gurendragon at level 2, Yukimura removes all core from 1 Ikusatokage to ensure the cost, he puts soul core on Sengoku-Guren Dragon. -Yukimura attacks with Ikusatokage, Nagayori takes a life, 2 lifes remain. -Yukimura attacks with Jinraidragon, Nagayori takes a life, 1 life remain. -Yukimura attacks with Sengoku-Gurendragon, with its effect when attacking, Sengoku-Gurendragon adds 5000 BP, Yukimura activates true-clash, Nagayori blocks with Morgesaurus, Morgesaurus is destroyed. With Sengoku-Gurendragon's level 2 effect, because it has soul core and only the opponent's spirit is destroyed, Sengoku-Gurendragon takes Nagayori's last life. Winner:Yukimura Cards Used Red Bladra Emirakilizard Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Toshiie Homura- Ryohei Arai *Nagayori Akai- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Boy 1- Kazumi Togashi *Boy 2- Mutsumi Tamura *Boy 3- Yurika Aizawa *Boy 4- Naomi Ōzora *Battler A- Yūichi Karasuma *Battler B- Yoshinori Sonobe *Battler C- Toshiki Kurosawa Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Kunihisa Sugishima *Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Yoshinori Yumoto Trivia *Debut of Soul Core into the anime series *A silhouette of Dan Bashin can be seen in the introduction sequence. *The OP theme was not played in this episode. Category: Episodes: Burning Soul